Donde me dejaste tú y donde te llevo yo - Capítulo Único
by Kaoru Dono NS
Summary: Porque te juro que quise intentarlo varias veces, pero nunca pude encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacer que me escucharas, para desear que me entendieras, y para que quisieras quedarte aquí conmigo, como mi amigo, como mi hermano, o como el hombre que me enamoro


**Vale aclarar:**  
 **Dialogo:** El final de Naruto es y para mí siempre será NaruSaku  
 **Pensamientos:** -"El final de Naruto es y para mí siempre será NaruSaku"-  
 **Descripciones de actos:** \- El final de Naruto es y para mí siempre será NaruSaku-  
 **Cambio de escena, principio o final de un recuerdo: _ _ _**

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Preparando Documento...  
██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...  
███████████████100%

 **Donde me dejaste tú y donde te llevo yo (TP)**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por Kaoru Dono**

En una fracción de segundos, varios sucesos de tu vida pueden cambiar drásticamente, porque debes entender que tu mente no maneja tu mundo y tu mundo…-Ese en el que habías sido tan feliz- También puede ser modificado por el dueño de esa despedida la cual sigue haciéndote sufrir tanto.

\- ¿Naruto, todo fue una mentira?

Te pregunte disimulando mi dolor, tomando el tema con seriedad y mi corazón entre las manos… Porque te aseguro que solo dependía de ti el hecho de que yo le hiciera menos o más presión a mi corazón

Al fin de cuentas… allí estaba yo, frente a ti…

Y aunque el tiempo no nos daba tregua y tú no parecías seguir queriendo hablar más del tema, yo seguía ahí… pidiendo por tu piedad y esperando tu respuesta

Porque en verdad lo necesitaba y quería conocer aquella respuesta que me marcaría… y que finalmente, terminaría por hacerme ejercer la orden que podría cortar o acariciar mi corazón con cada uno de los sentimientos que yo tenía por ti… de hermandad, de amistad o incluso de amor. Los cuales eran tan grandes como para que tú sola presencia, terminara por acabar conmigo "En todo el sentido de la maldita frase"

\- ¿Quieres decirme que todo lo que me demostraste durante este tiempo, solo fue una –cruel- forma de hacerle frente a los sentimientos que yo tenía por Sasuke?

\- Si Sakura… Lo siento – Me respondiste sin entender todo lo que en mi interior estaba sucediendo-

Y duraste mucho sin saberlo, y seguramente si no es porque te lo estoy confesando ahora… nunca lo habrías entendido –Ni a mis sentimientos, ni a mí-

Pero quiero que sepas que tu respuesta, para mí solo fue una disculpa sin nada de sentimientos… Porque en verdad no lo "sentías" y ahora sé que nunca lo sentiste…

\- Está bien Naruto, déjalo así, ve y sé feliz…

\- ¿Me odias?

\- No… - Susurre neutral y te vi sonreír levemente y alistarte con la intensión de irte de allí-

\- Adiós – Fue tú simple, sencilla y definitiva despedida, diste unos pasos más y te alejaste de mí-

Y yo me quede allí, viendo el espacio que ahora dejabas vacío en mi vida, mientras me preguntaba…

\- "¿Por qué no te detuviste a notar cómo me sentía? ¿Es que tan fácil fue para ti?"

El día siguió transcurriendo con sus horas y tú seguías viviendo tu vida como si "nuestro" pasado no te importara, y más que eso… seguías siendo ajeno a mi situación

Y veía que todo continuaba, me paralice y llore, pero también me desespere, porque duele, porque soy humana y porque estoy pasando por una agonía por culpa de ese mismo ser al que yo misma le deje entrar a mi vida

¡Porque nadie me advirtió lo que sucedería! ¡Porque no fui capaz de controlar el tiempo y esquivar lo que pasaría!... y por la simple razón, de que al final del día no pude hacer nada por evitar que te fueras

Porque te juro que quise intentarlo varias veces, pero nunca pude encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacer que me escucharas, para desear que me entendieras, y para que quisieras quedarte aquí conmigo, como mi amigo, como mi hermano, o como el hombre que me enamoro

Y además… Por si el dolor aun no era suficiente, y por si al caso, mis lágrimas aún no habían dejado de salir… empecé a preguntarme ¿Quién era yo para retenerte a mi lado? ¿Por qué iba a hacer que te quedaras al lado de alguien que quizás no te pudiera dar lo mejor de la vida?...El puesto que tu querías a mi lado... o lo mejor que yo te podría dar... –Porque todo lo mejor, tú lo vales y lo sigues valiendo-

¿Pero cuánto de eso importa ahora? - ¿Cuánto queda de lo que alguna vez fuimos y de lo que yo creía ser a tu lado?-

Ahora me siento desesperada, por no tener conmigo a ese ser al que durante varios días le di un valor tan grande, que ahora es proporcional al dolor que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo.

–Porque no he dejado de sentir y estoy segura de que esto me acobijara por varias noches más-

Paso el tiempo, y me di cuenta de que eso a lo que tanto temía, puede suceder… y de nuevo me duele, y es mucho más de lo que me habría podido imaginar… Y es mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude soportar, y es algo para lo que indudablemente, no estaba preparada –Y aun, a pesar de los días que han pasado, tu adiós me duele mucho-

Porque mis ojos ya no brillan de alegría, al contrario, ahora arden y me queman mucho más por las lágrimas contenidas, por las que ya he dejado salir y por las que sigo luchando por no derramar. –Y si quieres saberlo, después de tantos días, hoy por fin decidí dejar salir mis sentimientos-

El aire sigue corriendo a mí alrededor, y debido al llanto empiezo a suspirar, y así me doy cuenta de que el tiempo no ha dejado de andar –De que eran mis pasos los que ya no quieren continuar-

¿Y para qué hacerlo? ¿Para que buscar motivos para seguir y ocultar lo que tanto me hirió? ¿Para qué caminar hacia el futuro si mi deseo más grande es regresar al pasado?  
¿Por qué he de hacerme la fuerte? Si el dolor es algo que no puedo evitar y por lo mismo y lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser, solo espero que tenga piedad de mí y pasé lo más rápido que pueda

Y así, solo puedo pedir y rogar para que este dolor se vaya, para que mis ojos se cierren y para que la realidad sea otra cuando la luz regrese de nuevo a mis pupilas

Pero al final, de lo que creo o defino como recorrido, entro en razón... y entiendo que nada cambiara, porque ya más de una vez comprobé que esto no es una pesadilla y es la cruel realidad

En la que tú te fuiste y en la que yo me quede


End file.
